Puppy Short 2: Meet Moon
[ The Camrea Turns On To Moon ] - Moon: hello every One, I'm Moon. Yes I Look like My aunt Shadow and every one thinks since I Have her powers I would turn Evil and use my Powers for Evil, but My dad said that would never happen ... But I do need to work on it ... But today I'm talking all about me .. Me, Me, Me .. Hmmm were can I Start Lily: just don't brag Moon: Hey don't Barge into my Video !, you'll ruine it ! Lily: Yeah but you did that to me ! Moon: But that was Different .. Now how about you go do a tea party with Sunny Lily: Grrrr, (* Walks Away *) Moon: Now since my Sister is gone ... My life is awesome, I get to spend some days with my Aunt Shadow, I get to go to the Raiegh Army Base with Uncle Ranger and Aunt Ashley Sometimes ... ( Whispering ): Uncle Ranger Is Here right now .. And when he leaves I get to go with him ( Shricks in Excitment ) Lily: MOM, DAD, UNCLE RANGER, MOON IS BRAGGING !!! Moon: Shush ! Lily: Make Me ! Moon: I though I Told you to go have a tea party with Sunny ! Kasey: Moon, Lily Stop now Moon + Lily: Sorry Mom Kasey: And Moon if you don't Behave and act right before Ranger leaves, your not going with Him to the Army Base Moon: Bu-Bu-Bu- Kasey: No Buts Moon: ( Sighs ), yes Mom Kasey: How about you 2 do the video together Moon: But this video is all about me Kasey: Moon ... Moon: Ok, Lily can be in my video to Kasey: Ok, and you 2 play along nicely (* Walks Away *) Lily: Now where did you leave off Moon: I Was about to say I would also get to ride in Uncle Ranger's Helicopter Lily: Uncle Ranger's Helicopter !?, your Sooo Lucky ... I Never got to see the Army Base Moon: Maybe I can ask Uncle Ranger If you can come along Sunny: Me To ? Moon: Huh ... Sure, Uncle Ranger !? Ranger: (* Walking Up To The Pups *) - Yes Moon Moon: Can Sunny and Lily come to the Army base to? Ranger: Sure, but you have to ask your Parents first Sunny: I'll go ask Dad, (* Runs Off to Find Ryder*) Moon: (* Facing the Camrea *): At the army base, we get to help Uncle Ranger, He lets the Army dogs have a break so they can play with us Lily: Really !?, yes !, I would love to make more Dog Firends Moon: ( Little Giggle ) - we also get to go on walks, go to the Raighle Park Sunny: (* Running Up To moon And Lily *): The Park !?, yes ! Lily: So what did Dad say ? Sunny: He said Yes Moon,Lily,Sunny: Yes ! Sunny: (* Singing In Song *): We get to go to the Park Lily: (* Singing In Song *): I Get to make more Friends Moon: (* Singing In Song *): We get to ride In Uncle Ranger's Helicopter Sunny: Helicopter !? ... Is there another way to get to Raighle without flying Moon: Nope, but we walk all the way to Greensburg then we fly the rest of the Way Lily: Yeah Sunny: ( Nervous Gulp ) Ranger: Ok Pups time to go Moon + Lily: Yes !! Sunny: ( Nervous Gulp ) - Yeah Moon: I'm going to make some Video's on the way there, [ Turns Off Camrea ]